1. Technical Field
This application relates to lighting systems and, in particular, to commissioning lighting systems.
2. Related Art
Lighting systems may include light fixtures and sensors. When a lighting system is first installed in a building, the light fixtures and the sensors may be electrically coupled to a device that powers the light fixtures and receives information from the sensors. However, the device that is coupled to the light fixtures and sensors may not yet have any information about which lighting area in the building each one of the light fixtures illuminates or where any of the sensors or light fixtures are located.